The strange and unfortunate
by unforgiven-sins
Summary: a queer story, no serious bits, jus a story that will make ur mind blow up trying to figure it out!! R&R PLZ!! I NEED 2 FIND OUT WAT U THINK OF IT!!!!


The strange and unfortunate  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters in this story but have manipulated J.k Rowlings charecters so badly you can't regconise them  
  
  
  
Basically, jus a short fic i decided to write while being Hyper. ENJOY!!!! : p  
  
  
  
During potions, Harry stared glassy-eyed at the professor snape, seeing nothing but greasy hair and ugly feet. He turned his gaze to Ron who suddenly jumped out of the window into the great lake.  
  
"Wait a minute?! There can't be windows that lead to the great lake in dungeons?" said Hermione, confused, before she herself jumped out of the window for a swim on the cold, warm weathered hot summer day.  
  
"Theres school in summer?" shocked Harry shouted. He decided he did not want to spend a summer day in skool and jumped out too.  
  
He reached the great lake that had suddenly transformed into a huge swimming pool and his robes turned into a greenish, purplish, bluish, greyish, redish, pinkish swimming trunk. Herminones had turned into a blackish, orangish, whitish, cottonish swimming costume and Ron had turned into a duck. They started swimming happily and no one noticed anything wrong with either one of them until Draco screamed,  
  
"Ron...ron...ron...your YELLOW?!"  
  
"Quack?"  
  
"Quick! We have to fix him and change him back!" shouted a distressed Herminone. They all grabbed paint cans and started painting Ron until he turned into the colour of Harry and Herminones swimming things mixed together!  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Quack."  
  
Suddenly, Proffessor Dumbledore said,  
  
"No more funny business. Get back to class" sulkily, the students trudged back.  
  
Back in class,  
  
"wazzzzzzzzup?" yelled a very americanised Fred and George Weasly in unison.  
  
"Why, look for yourself! The sky, the ceiling, the fan, Neville, the pigs...etc..."  
  
"Oh yeah...now we see..." Fred and George stared at the sky till their eyes hurt from staring at the great yellow firey ball of lightness and brilliantness.  
  
"QUACK! I NEED ATTENTION!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. Hermione hurriedly rushed to buy an attention for Ron and in a second was back and gave him the attention and demanded he pay her back for the attention she used half her money to buy.  
  
"Fine! I'll pay you! How much?"  
  
"3 knuts please."  
  
"SO MUCH?!"  
  
"Thats your probelm" Ron hastily paid Hermione but not willing yet unwillingly when he realised that he could trade the problem he had for the attention she had! When Snape walked it with beautifully done hair and sining in tune to Elvis Presly songs.  
  
"Tankew. Tankew very much" Snape shout yet was not quiet. Professor McGonagall came waltzing in playing the flute in tune to Elvis and Harry pulled out a purplish glitterish squarish roundish guitar that ran on electricity when he realised that Hogwarts did not have any electric socket to plug his guitar into so he settled for a clarinet which was badly out of tune. Ron started singing with Snape and Fred and George were doing dancing with the chocolate frogs. Hermione played the drums, in which all of them had a hole.  
  
"We're missing something..."  
  
Suddenly, (drumroll please) Crabbe and Goyle strutted in. (thx Hermione for rolling your drums but you should not have aimed your rolling drums at me!)  
  
"May we...asist you?" Crabbe and Goyle drawled in unison which made Lavander and Parviti take a break from staring at Professor Trewlany's crystal ball to faint. Crabbe and Goyle took the oboe which they willingly yet not unwillingly shared and nearly ate but would have thrown up.  
  
They started playing out of tune to 'Oops I did it again' and suddenly, they all were at the bottom of the great lake now turned swimming pool. Draco Malfoy Avada Kedavra-ed the ground and now the ground was trying to down a spell of its own to show Draco Malfoy who was boss, but actually the real boss was George, or was it Fred?  
  
The group lauched into 'I will follow him' by sister act. And started playing with beanie babys and having fun but not being unhappy and yet being happy and totally the opposite of the opposite.  
  
Then they all dropped their instruments and began using super glue to stick TVs to their heads and then seeing who was able to stick the most TVs on their head and read non-readable objects at the same time and the non- readable object had to be absolutely readable because that was the rule of the game and because, I (and Fred and George), said so.  
  
When that game ended and Ginny had won because she couldn't read, everyone flew using matchsticks to the other side of Hogwarts where Ron collasped on the floor and started singing  
  
"you make me sad..." in tune to 'you make my sick' and everyone was trying to cheer up the cheered down Ron until he got cheered unside down and when he found out how to walk right he was walking wrong. Then Hermione became very aggitated because Ron asked her to ask Draco to ask Harry to ask Proffessor Dumbledore to ask Crabbe to ask Fred to ask Ginny to ask Goyle to ask someone to pass the ketchup which he needed to use for his non- exsistent cooking show that he knew did not exsist yet realised that if it did not exsist but he continued to have it means that it did exsist therefore making it a cooking show that does exsist.  
  
Then a phone that ran on magic began ringing and a pig from a passing flock of pigs flew down to answer the phone but ended up hanging down the phone instead of hanging up so the phone remianed a very confused phone and vowed never to be used byflying pigs again.  
  
All of a sudden, a record dealer came up to the group of young musicians if thats what you call them. They waited in anticipation to hear what he had to say to them,  
  
"I'm Danny, a record dealer, do you know where the toilet is?"  
  
"Its up to the left of down to the top-right corner of left and straigh ahead of south." Hermione replied knowing-all. (But the only reason she knew where the toilet was, was because in her fit of aggitation she needed to go to the toilet to understand what Ron asked her to ask who to ask whoever to pass the ketchup)  
  
So the group of who knows how many people began to go for Rons non- exsisting yet exsisting cooking show in which Ron told a story and sang a few nursery ryhme including the all time favorite,'mary had a little lamb' and he also managed the time to squeeze in the all time favourite, 'The mento song'. And everyone cheer except Neville who still wanted to find out how canary creams were made so that he could teach his grandmother so she could serve it graciously to her guest.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after except the giant squid who lost itself after the great lake got turned into a swimming pool. Other than that everyone lived happily yet very not not happily and warmly for the rest of their days. I think. 


End file.
